


No es un crimen (aunque lo parezca)

by Deespiegel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, Family, Luffy es un niño, M/M, Moby Dick es un orfanato, Slice of Life, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deespiegel/pseuds/Deespiegel
Summary: Garp es un militar activo que lleva a sus nietos consigo a donde quiera que vaya. Ace está cansado de llegar a una ciudad, ordenar su vida, para después irse y repetir el ciclo; aunque la nueva ciudad sea ridículamente pequeña, esta vez quizá ocurra algo diferente.Universo Alterno - Época ModernaPublicado originalmente en FF.net en 2014.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	No es un crimen (aunque lo parezca)

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
> Este fue mi primer fanfic de One Piece.

**1\. Vacío**

La oficina nueva no era peor ni mejor que la anterior. Sólo era... más de lo mismo. Un escritorio polvoriento de madera, un sillón oscuro, libreros altos y vacíos, paredes con agujeros a causa de clavos.

El hombre dejó sobre su nuevo escritorio una caja de cartón con sus pertenencias. Deslizó dos dedos por el librero más próximo, levantando una gruesa capa de polvo que lo hizo estornudar. Se limpió la suciedad en su uniforme blanco. Se sentó para admirar su nueva oficina y el sillón crujió bajo su peso, lanzando un lastimero sonido metálico. Pronto se puso manos a la obra y sacó el contenido de la caja: sus plumas favoritas, la colección de perros miniatura de porcelana, galletas de avena y un portarretrato.

El viejo soltó un suspiro. La fotografía había sido tomada algunos años atrás, pero no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar del tiempo que separaba el presente del pasado, la situación se había mantenido sin cambios. A la derecha de la fotografía él mismo posa erguido, orgulloso, incluso sonriente, mientras carga a su único nieto sobre sus hombros y éste le jala su cabello grisáceo. A su lado izquierdo, casi como si quisiera salir huyendo del portarretrato, está un joven de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia el lado opuesto. Como fondo de la fotografía, se encuentra el orfanato donde Ace estuvo la mayor parte de su infancia.

Garp no pudo evitar sentir un _déjà vu,_ al posar su mirada en el niñato pecoso de la fotografía. Era la misma mirada que había visto esa misma tarde, justo al llegar a la ciudad, y también mientras el teniente Kuzan les mostraba el interior de su nuevo hogar.

A veces, esa mirada estaba dirigida a su persona, sobre todo cuando lo trataba de convencer de unirse al ejército, justo como él. No había nada de malo en sugerir aquello, ¿cierto? Ser un Comandante justo como su viejo abuelo. No de sangre, pero contaba de todos modos.

Otras veces estaba dirigida a las demás personas, a las multitudes, a las personas disfrutando de un domingo de flojera bajo la fuente de una plaza. La mayoría de esas miradas, algo que Monkey D. Garp ignoraba, se las dedicaba a la nada: al cielo nublado, a la pared detrás de la televisión, al techo de la habitación, a la ardilla corriendo por el parque, al fondo de la piscina y al fondo del mar. El abuelo creía entender lo que esa mirada en particular significaba. ¿Resentimiento? Tal vez. No debería presionarlo tanto. ¿Odio...? Algunas veces. Los adolescentes hacen mucho eso del odio. ¿Soledad? Tonterías, su nieto siempre estaba rodeado de personas.

Garp trataba de entender, pero tal vez trataba demasiado. La mirada de aquel niño de brazos cruzados al mundo era solamente un reflejo de un grande y profundo agujero en su pecho.

**2\. Distorsión**

Mientras estuvo dentro del bar sólo los observó con una curiosidad innata pero sin ningún propósito. Era difícil no notarlos, después de todo. Se encontraban jugando cartas y apostando. El jefe, presumía, era un hombre alto, moreno y regordete.

Portgas D. Ace tomaba su quinta cerveza mientras contemplaba de reojo. Para la sexta cerveza el tipo de la izquierda, con el sombrero de tapa alta, parecía un mimo en un traje de baño de un corte extraño. En la séptima cerveza se preguntó si el hombre del abrigo no tenía calor, y para cuando la cantidad de cervezas alcanzaron los dos dígitos se encontraba riéndose porque creía que había un caballo dentro del bar. Después de eso lo echaron fuera. No eran muy amables con los forasteros ebrios.

Su diversión y buen rato a costa de aquel grupo había sido tan evidente que lo siguieron. Ni siquiera se percató del golpe hasta que su trasero aterrizó sobre la banqueta. Voces llenas de desprecio y socarronería llenaron sus oídos pero no lograba descifrar las palabras, sólo los tonos. La risa del jefe resonó en su mente, alta, mandona y llena de superioridad. No era parecida a la del viejo en nada, pero en el estado en que estaba era como ver al militar en su traje blanco inmaculado riéndose a costa de él. Fue entonces que decidió responder a la agresión.

Las condiciones no estaban a su favor, pero tenía la ventaja de ser más ligero y sentir que podía derribar el mundo con un solo golpe. Se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo, _Cara de mimo_ iba a usar la cabeza de Ace como pelota de béisbol y cuando se disponía a batear, Ace sostuvo el bastón casi por inercia. Ambos quedaron perplejos porque en su estado de ebriedad el chico fue capaz de atajar el golpe. Ace contempló por un momento el bastón, para después, sin ninguna explicación, golpear en el estómago con la punta del mismo a su atacante para que éste soltara su bate improvisado. Casi de inmediato, Ace golpeó la cabeza de _Moribundo abrigado_ con todas sus fuerzas. Cayó como un árbol hueco y seco.

Su visión intoxicada no lo dejaba visualizar más allá de la sombra de un hombre enorme que parecía la silueta de un grizzli. El chico tomó posición de ataque mientras el gigante reía y sus manos formaban puños. Ace preparó su embestida y cargó toda su fuerza en el bastón que sostenía con ambas manos. Dio de lleno con la espalda del otro, pues el hombre se había girado para protegerse, y el chico, embrutecido por el alcohol, sólo alcanzó a escuchar un CRAK. El oso grizzli seguía de pie y no parecía tan afectado por el golpe.

— ¡Mocoso! — gritó enfurecido el hombre.

Ace apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, cubriéndose inútilmente con los brazos la cara.

— ¡Teach!

Dos hombres entraron a la escena y sometieron al grandote en el suelo. No eran tan altos ni corpulentos, pero sí que tenían fuerza. Un pensamiento claro atravesó la mente de Ace: correr. Y eso hizo, excepto que no llegó muy lejos.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Está vomitando! — dijo con un falso tono de preocupación la persona que se había acercado. Incluso pretendió estar vomitando él mismo.

— ¡Suéltame, Marco! — vociferó Teach mientras trataba de sentarse en el suelo.

— ¡Deja de buscar peleas! — gritó con un tono de autoridad. Luego, se acercó para susurrarle —: y menos con los militares en la ciudad.

Ace escuchó movimiento detrás de él, y los gruñidos de dolor mientras se levantaban los hombres a los que había golpeado. No pudo concentrarse mucho en que fueran una amenaza pues una nueva ola de vomito lo atacó. Pasaron varias olas hasta que solamente se arqueaba pero ya no salía ningún líquido. Se quedó inmóvil, recobrando el aliento, y no escuchó ningún otro ruido.

— Creí que ibas a estar devolviendo toda la noche, yoi.

El chico se volteó y vio a un hombre en cuclillas a su lado que le tendía una botella de agua. Lo miró con desconfianza un momento para después tomar la botella. El otro no comentó nada, solamente golpeteó la base de su cajetilla de cigarros para extraer uno. Lo colocó entre sus labios, jugando con él mientras sus manos buscaban un encendedor en sus ropas. Se detuvo al oír un sonido metálico muy característico.

Ace observaba al extraño, tan apático, como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días. Dio otro sorbo al agua para hacer gárgaras. Sentía un sabor asqueroso y agrio. Cuando escuchó al otro remover sus ropas en busca de un encendedor, el chico recordó lo que siempre cargaba en la bolsa de sus pantalones: el encendedor de Dadan, la cuidadora del orfanato.

Marco inclinó su cabeza y acercó el cigarrillo a la débil flama. Dio un par de caladas antes de observar de nuevo al chico y el desastre que había creado. No olía precisamente a rosas.

— Doma estará furioso mañana cuando vea esto — exhaló, mezclando el humo del tabaco con el vaho que se formaba al exhalar a causa del frío.

A pesar de que el pelinegro había visto la fuerza que tenía Marco, en ese momento no se sentía amenazado por su presencia. Sentía la mente nublada y confusa, no tenía ganas en absoluto de levantarse, menos caminar.

Marco tenía otras ideas en mente. Se incorporó del sitio en que estaba y una vez más extendió su mano a aquel chico desconocido que su conciencia le dictaba no abandonar en la helada noche.

Ace frunció el ceño. Estaba demasiado ebrio aún para pensar qué significaba ese gesto, pero tomó su mano de todos modos.

— Sería un problema que los militares encontraran a uno de los suyos congelado afuera del bar de mi hermano, yoi — contestó Marco haciendo que Ace se recargara en él de forma que pudieran avanzar sin problemas.

— No tengo nada que ver con esos bastardos — masculló de forma pausada, casi adormilado —. ¿A dónde vamos?

— A las residencias de los militares. Es un fraccionamiento privado — comentó de forma casual, tratando de que no se cayera el cigarrillo de sus labios.

— No… — trató de detenerse pero Marco lo forzó a continuar —, no quiero volver.

— Perteneces a tu familia, yoi.

El cigarro cayó al suelo y Marco maldijo.

— No es mi familia — dejó escapar Ace de sus labios, y sus ojos se iban cerrando mientras sentía la cálida firmeza del cuerpo que lo arrastraba como un peso muerto por la noche.

**3\. Puente**

Los juegos necesitaban una aceitada urgente. Cada que el columpio se balanceaba hacia adelante sonaba un agudo chirrido. Ace estaba envuelto de la cintura hacia arriba con una gruesa chamarra, bufanda y un gorro rojo con negro. El cielo estaba vacío y sin nubes, pero incluso así, el sol no calentaba el día en absoluto.

Continuó con su balanceo en el columpio oxidado y observó a los niños corriendo por todo el parque. Parecían mini burritos de queso andantes, arropados por todos lados. Incluso si se caían rebotaban un poco. Ace sonrió al observar semejante escenario.

— ¿Te importa si pregunto quién eres? — una voz grave interrumpió su buen tiempo.

Ace frenó el columpio con los pies y observó al hombre. Lo primero que saltó a relucir fue la falta del exceso de ropa. Usaba una elegante vestidura oriental, y al pelinegro le dio frío sólo de mirar. Cuando observó de nuevo a los niños, notó que la mayoría tenían cintas de distintos colores amarradas a sus acolchonadas cinturas. Ah.

— Um, no es lo que piensa — de pronto Ace se dio cuenta de que su estadía en un parque repleto de niños, no siendo él uno, debía parecer extraño —. No soy un pervertido, estoy cuidando a mi hermano. Es el que está jugando en el puente — señaló al juego de en medio del parque.

La cara del hombre se suavizó al escucharlo, asintió en silencio y tomó asiento en el columpio de al lado. Afortunadamente, los asientos eran muy anchos.

— Lo siento. Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso. Soy Jinbe — sonrió y Ace observó en su cara una cicatriz que nacía por su ceja y atravesaba en diagonal su cara, pasando por su ojo y terminando poco más arriba de su patilla. Debido a su piel curtida por el sol, aquella cicatriz, al parecer reciente, resaltaba aún sin escrudiñar su cara. 

— Portgas D. Ace — contestó y giró su cabeza hacia el frente de nuevo.

— Tu hermano tiene mucha energía — comentó el hombre.

Los dos observaron mientras Luffy se encontraba en un extremo del puente y corría hacia el otro extremo pretendiendo que los demás eran el enemigo. El puente estaba hecho de gruesos troncos de madera, y las tablas estaban sujetas por cuerdas, por lo cual era inestable y era perfecto para imaginar que era un puente colgante en medio de la selva. Algunos niños se caían pero la altura era ridícula para considerar que se hicieran daño. Ace observaba y las comisuras de sus labios se curveaban ligeramente.

— ¿Y cuál es el tuyo? — preguntó el chico luego de un cómodo silencio.

— Casi todos.

La cara que hizo el menor de los dos fue suficiente para hacer carcajear a Jinbe.

— La mayoría de los niños y niñas que ves ahí son huérfanos. Colaboro en el Moby Dick y los entreno, como recompensa los dejo jugar aquí. Uno pensaría que después de una hora de entrenamiento estarían agotados, pero siempre tienen energía para jugar — rio de nuevo, intentando contenerse.

— ¿Moby Dick?

Jinbe asintió con la cabeza.

— Es un orfanato. El dueño vivió mucho en la costa.

Ace subió las cejas, aquella explicación no lo convencía.

— Y le gustan las ballenas — agregó.

Ahora sí tenía sentido.

Continuaron hablando mientras ambos se balanceaban en los columpios. Jinbe le habló de la ciudad y cómo era que había llegado hace algunos años. Las personas eran un poco cerradas a los forasteros, pero después de un tiempo le dieron la bienvenida y ahora era muy respetado. Ace por primera vez en las dos semanas que llevaba en aquella ciudad se relajó y habló sobre por qué estaba ahí.

— Básicamente cuido a Luffy, excepto cuando va a la escuela porque el viejo siempre está ocupado en sus cosas. Nunca nos dice nada — se cruzó de brazos y apretó la boca.

— Bueno, escuché que los militares están persiguiendo un pez gordo — se rascó la cabeza y miró el reloj de su muñeca. Luego se cruzó de brazos. Los niños seguían jugando en los sube y baja, columpios, resbaladillas y pasamanos.

— Jinbe, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — Ace removió la tierra con su bota.

— Puedes.

— ¿Sabes si alguien necesita un ayudante o tienen disponible algún trabajo?

Después de su altercado en el bar Ace no había salido de su cuarto en una semana. Pasó todos los días durmiendo, comiendo, viendo televisión y jugando videojuegos con Luffy. Las cosas cambiaron poco cuando el menor comenzó a ir a la escuela.

Jinbe rodó los ojos, pensando si había visto algún cartel de Se solicita últimamente.

— Oars Junior trabaja en el campo, pero la temporada de recolección no ha empezado. Jozu trabaja solo en la joyería, Vista no deja que nadie toque sus plantas… mmm… creo que Thatch busca alguien que pueda ayudarle en su restaurante.

La cara de Ace se iluminó.

Restaurante.

Comida.

Gratis. 

**4\. Ensimismados**

La segunda vez que Marco y Ace se habían visto, éste último ni siquiera lo reconoció. El rubio se encontraba en una oficina del restaurante, haciendo los balances del mes. No era una mala temporada, pero tampoco eran mejores los números de ese mes que los del anterior.

El pelinegro entró por accidente. Marco se sorprendió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Thatch había mencionado que había contratado a alguien nuevo pero no pensó que fuera el chico ebrio del bar. Lo único que recordaba era que habían acordado que le pagaría en comida para él y su hermano más las propinas… lo cual era… un trato poco convencional.

— ¡Ah! Disculpa, creí que era el almacén — el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia y Marco arqueó las cejas. En su mente era difícil que ese chico fuera el mismo que llevó a rastras a media noche por la ciudad.

Ese mismo día, Ace tomó su pequeño receso para comer sentado afuera del restaurante, por la puerta de servicio, detrás de la fachada. El clima por primera vez en mucho tiempo era amigable, aunque apenas y calentara el suelo.

Devorando trozo tras trozo de carne fue como Marco lo encontró. Ver al chico cómo tragaba, no, absorbía la comida, lo convenció de que, efectivamente, se trataba del mismo del bar. Tal fue su sorpresa que el cigarro que traía en la boca, listo para encender, cayó al suelo.

— Mierda — dijo en una voz más alta de la que pretendía y Ace paró sus movimientos voraces.

El pelinegro lo miró con los ojos abiertos como un búho, y un trozo de carne en la boca a medio masticar. De inmediato su cara se coloreó de un ligero rubor, y ahí es cuando Marco cayó en cuenta de que Ace le había reconocido.

— Um — el pelinegro engulló con dificultad el trozo de carne y después agregó nervioso — Tú eres…

— Marco, hermano de Thatch — se inclinó para recoger el cigarro del suelo.

Cuando lo colocó entre sus labios, escuchó un sonido metálico y levantó la mirada. Ace le sonreía abiertamente con el brazo estirado y un encendedor en la mano.

:::

Después de aquel incidente Marco veía al otro chico constantemente. Balanceando las charolas en sus manos y atendiendo cordialmente a los clientes, riendo en la cocina y haciendo ridículos y feos dibujos con su hermano en lugar de reprenderlo por no hacer la tarea. Ambos vivían prácticamente en el restaurante, y el mayor muchas veces le había preguntado a Thatch sobre eso.

— Sólo viven con su abuelo, un militar con un cargo alto o algo así — se encogió de hombros y vertió en la carne una botella de vino para marinarla.

— Ace no tiene una buena relación con el abuelo — dijo el cocinero otras veces.

— Honestamente, creo que se sienten solos. Ace, en especial — fue lo último que Thatch le había dicho a Marco, mientras hablaban en una reunión familiar.

:::

La mirada de Ace, por su parte, gravitaba siempre hacia donde se encontraba Marco. La mayoría de las veces, cuando el pelinegro lo miraba sin que el otro se diera cuenta, la mirada de Marco siempre estaba perdida en el espacio, en algún punto de la pared o en alguna letra de los documentos que solía revisar. Transcurrían los segundos, a veces minutos y él seguía en aquel estado de estupor. Después volvía a enfocar su visión, sacudía la cabeza y continuaba con sus tareas.

Por medio de Thatch, Ace se enteró de que Marco era como “mamá gallina”. Palabras de Thatch, no de él.

— Desde que Oyaji comenzó a enfermarse por trabajar tanto, Marco decidió que lo ayudaría con la administración del orfanato y todas las demás tareas — hablaba tomando una copa de vino en la cocina.

— A veces le digo que debería contratar a alguien, pero se rehúsa porque estamos cortos de dinero — suspiraba el cocinero mientras el chico tallaba las cacerolas en el fregadero.

— Se preocupa demasiado por todos menos por él — fue lo último que Thatch le había dicho a Ace.

**5\. A Newgate**

Algunas veces, sobre todo los fines de semana, Ace se quedaba hasta el cierre del restaurante para lavar la loza o ayudar en lo que se necesitara. Thatch al principio se rehusaba a aceptar su ayuda, puesto que no le pagaban horas extras. En realidad, no le pagaban a Ace para nada. Pero cuando él aseguró que no esperaba nada a cambio, que sólo quería ayudar mientras estuviera ahí, fue suficiente para Thatch y el resto de su familia.

— ¿No es aburrido? — preguntó Curiel, mientras colocaba las sillas encima de las mesas para que Ace pudiera barrer y trapear sin problemas. Era uno de los tantos hermanos de Thatch y Marco.

— ¿Hm?

— En todos los meses que has estado aquí no has salido a divertirte ni tampoco has tomado ningún día libre — comentó de forma casual mientras revisaba su celular.

Ace se paró en seco. Nunca creyó que alguien notara su tendencia a llenarse de tantos quehaceres, aparentemente, de forma desinteresada.

— Iremos a festejar al Moby Dick que Oyaji salió del hospital, ¿quieres venir? — Curiel le sonreía de oreja de oreja, y al parecer no tomaría un no por respuesta.

— ¿En el hospital? ¿Pasó algo grave? — Ace desvió el tema, aunque no había escuchado nada de que el padre de Marco estuviera enfermo.

— Ah, no, no — Curiel sacudió la cabeza —. Pescó una infección en la garganta y resfriado, pero a su edad los resfriados no son como cualquier resfriado, ¿sabes? Se quedó algunos días en el hospital pero ahora está bien. Muchas medicinas e inyecciones, pero está bien.

— Qué bien — sonrió Ace y continúo barriendo.

Curiel continuó levantando las sillas mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música que escuchaba por sus audífonos. Cuando terminaron de limpiar, Curiel todavía tenía energía para seguir bailando.

— ¡Será divertido! Puedes llevar a Luffy si quieres.

:::

Curiel abrió la puerta y un proyectil se iba acercando velozmente a ese lado de la habitación. Ace vio dicho proyectil, que era un dardo, acercarse peligrosamente hacia su persona, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el dardo se había clavado perfectamente en un punto diminuto marcado en la pared con un plumón rojo.

En toda la habitación se escucharon gruñidos de decepción. Entre todos esos gruñidos, se escuchó una risa estruendosa acompañada por tos.

— ¡Gané! ¡Les toca pagar, bastardos! — gritó una voz aguda pero claramente masculina.

La voz provenía de un hombre en kimono y maquillaje, que arrebataba sin piedad el dinero de las manos de todos sus hermanos. Ace se quedó petrificado en la puerta, no sabiendo si adentrarse o no. Luffy entró tras Curiel y de inmediato se acercó brincando a Izou con grandes ojos y gritos de júbilo.

— ¡Ace! — Alguien rodeó su cuello con el brazo y lo arrastró hasta el centro de la habitación — Es hora de presentarte a Oyaji — Thatch caminaba entusiasmado y tomaba cerveza con su otra mano al mismo tiempo —. No voy a darte cerveza por obvias razones — y después le susurró al menor —: No le hemos dicho a Doma que tú eres el culpable por vomitar afuera de su bar.

Al parecer nunca le iban a dejar de recordar aquel vergonzoso incidente. Al llegar al centro de la habitación, Ace vio entre toda la multitud un gran sillón y a una persona sentada en él. Thatch se abrió paso entre todos sus hermanos y hermanas y colocó a Ace frente a su padre, Edward Newgate.

— ¡Oyaji, Ace! ¡Ace, Oyaji! — los presentó con clara alegría en su voz.

Ace se quedó atontado ante la vista del padre y mesías del orfanato. Era tan alto que de haber estado de pie le hubiera atemorizado más de los escalofríos que sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras la mirada cansada del viejo lo inspeccionaba. En cuanto los presentaron, Ace hizo una reverencia y dijo alegrarse de conocerlo.

El padre de Thatch no dijo nada, y pronto el silencio se rompió cuando Stefan, el perro de la familia, corrió delante de Ace con Luffy en su lomo espoleándolo como si fuera un caballo. Ace sintió su sangre enfriarse cuando “Oyaji” apretó los labios.

Pero su preocupación se desvaneció en cuanto el viejo soltó una sonora carcajada en la que parecía decir algo como “gurararara”.

— Gusto en conocerte, hijo — habló el viejo lobo de mar.

Ace ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

:::

Marco estaba recargado en el muro del fondo, observando a Ace que se encontraba frente a él, sin contar el sillón de Oyaji. Daba sorbos a su vaso de cerveza de vez en cuando.

Izou se le acercó a Marco, contaba todo el dinero que había ganado.

— Paga, Marco — demandó mientras que colocaba una liga para mantener unido el fajo de billetes.

— No soy tan tonto como para apostar contra ti, yoi — comentó, sin apartar su mirada de Ace.

Izou notó a quién observaban los ojos de su hermano con tanto empeño. Marco acercaba la cerveza a su boca para dar otro trago, y aprovechando esto, Izou le susurró en un tono travieso:

— ¿De ese chico es del que siempre estás hablando?

Marco escupió la cerveza.

**6\. Abrasador**

— ¡Aaaaaacccce!

Todos en el restaurante conocían aquel grito de batalla. En especial los cocineros, quienes tenían la mirada fija en lo que estuvieran preparando en ese momento, y una espátula empuñada en caso de que aquellas diminutas manos decidieran robar la comida.

El hermano de Ace era un tornado, una aspiradora, o un pulpo con un agujero negro en el estómago. Para cuando decidía sentarse en una mesa al rincón de la cocina, con la punta de los cubiertos golpeando la superficie, Thatch deslizaba un plato con carne y arroz. Eso lo silenciaba casi por completo.

— Mesa seis — colocó el cocinero una exquisita sopa de mariscos en la barra, donde Ace la recogió, la colocó en una charola y caminó hacia la mesa del cliente. El aroma era irresistible pero sabía que podía comer cualquier platillo del menú al final de su turno.

Esa había sido la rutina mes tras mes. Luffy en la escuela, cada vez con más amigos, incluso de grados más adelante que él.

Cuando su turno de medio tiempo terminó, el pelinegro se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su hermano menor. No estaba solo, lo cual no era algo extraño, era Luffy después de todo, pero su acompañante era alguien que Ace no estaba esperando ver ese día.

— ¡Entonces apareció una enorme ballena y se comió la carabela entera!

El muchacho ahogó una carcajada al ver los ojos de Luffy abiertos como platos y la boca en forma de O.

— Y… si quieres saber qué pasa después, tienes que terminar tu tarea, yoi — sentenció Marco. Sonreía con malicia al ver al niño formar un puchero.

El pelinegro contuvo la respiración. Sintió un retortijón en el estómago, y no era de hambre. Su interior se sentía cálido, en paz. Thatch, sus hermanos y conocidos, lo hacían sentir como si estuviera en casa; como si pudiera bajar sus defensas. Ace creía que Luffy se sentía de forma similar, había comenzado a sonreír más de lo normal.

Pero lo que Marco provocaba en el pelinegro era algo distinto. Lo hacía formar una tímida sonrisa en sus labios sin ninguna razón, y su pecho y mejillas solían sentirse como si estuvieran ardiendo; como si estuviera siendo abrazado por poderosas llamas.

Ace soltó un largo suspiro y Marco volteó hacia él. Los labios del rubio se curvaron ligeramente.

— ¿Sabes si Thatch terminó con mi orden? — Su voz llena de energía sobresaltó a Ace.

Marco nunca solía hablarle de una forma tan familiar. Muchas de sus interacciones estaban llenas de seriedad y cordialidad forzada. Era un libro cerrado. Como el de la tarea de Luffy, que se levantó y se adentró de nuevo a la cocina.

— ¡Tú no me ordenas! — gritó el aludido. Se acercaba moviéndose lento y con dificultad. Ace, al verlo cargar con tantos paquetes, alivió un poco su carga antes de que ocurriera una desgracia.

— ¡Esta es la última vez que preparo un banquete de mi culinaria cocina con una horas de anticipación! — jadeó el cocinero al verse librado de la mayoría de los envueltos.

— Oyaji también estaba sorprendido cuando recibió el mensaje — Marco se encogió de hombros, aunque se regocijaba por dentro al ver la desesperación de su hermano.

— Como sea, tengo un negocio que atender — sacudió sus manos y observó a Ace, que tenía la mitad de la carga en sus manos — Te soborno con el postre si ayudas a Marco.

Thatch no necesitó decirlo dos veces.

:::

— ¿Gran reunión, eh? — Ace estaba entusiasmado y cargaba fácilmente las bolsas llenas de comida.

Marco caminaba junto a él absorto en sus pensamientos.

— Ujúm.

Ace cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. _Idiota, idiota_ , pensó. Seguramente Marco no estaba interesado en hablar con él, aunque al principio se había portado muy amable. Siguieron caminando por el centro de la pequeña ciudad y era increíble como todas las personas que caminaban en la plaza o en los negocios saludaban a Marco como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Lo cual, si lo pensaba bien, probablemente lo eran.

El rubio simplemente asentía con la cabeza, pues no podía levantar las manos por las bolsas que llevaba. Miraba a Ace de reojo y la vista del pelinegro siempre estaba fija en el suelo. Marco sopesó los pros y contras sobre hablar con el menor, pero verlo tan desanimado fue suficiente para decidirse.

Carraspeó y dijo:

— Siento que tengas que hacer esto después de tu turno, yoi.

La voz del rubio lo agarró por sorpresa, la mente de Ace estaba dando vueltas y vueltas, tratando de pensar en algo qué decir. Al registrar lo que Marco había dicho, el pelinegro soltó abruptamente:

— ¡Para nada! Estoy feliz de ayudar — sonrió y siguieron caminando.

:::

— Oyaji tiene visitas. No sabíamos que vendrían y todos mis hermanos están ocupados — explicó el mayor tras minutos de silencio.

Ace entendió que Marco estaba tratando realmente de tener una conversación.

— ¿Es bueno o malo que haya visitas?

— No estoy seguro, yoi — mantuvo la vista al frente, serio.

— ¿Algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

El Moby Dick ya estaba a la vista. Era una edificación vieja pero muy bien conservada. La primera vez que había visto aquel orfanato había sido por la noche, así que todos los alrededores eran nuevos para Ace. Era un terreno amplio y llano. Alrededor del edificio crecían apenas diminutas plantas, colocadas ahí por los niños; y enfrente de la casa, que también era propiedad del viejo Newgate, había columpios, resbaladillas, un pequeño quiosco, árboles sin hojas a causa del invierno... los niños tenían eso y más con qué divertirse.

Marco y Ace entraron a la sala de recibimiento, y el primero frunció el ceño al encontrarse con una mujer arrullando a un bebé. Ace creyó que ella trabajaba ahí, tal vez había un nuevo bebé en el orfanato, pero la reacción de Marco no era normal.

La mujer los vio entrar y sonrió sin decir nada, el bebé estaba durmiendo. No era una mujer mayor, pensaba Ace, quizá en sus treinta. Era delgada, usaba falda larga, una blusa, y lo que más resaltaba de ella eran los mechones color verde de su cabello.

La puerta para entrar a la sala principal del Moby Dick se abrió y salió un hombre pelirrojo con una camisa blanca desabotonada. Su cara estaba marcada por tres horribles cicatrices, como si algún animal con tres garras le hubiera propinado un zarpazo. Su rostro era sombrío al salir pero se iluminó de inmediato:

— ¡Marquito! ¡Tanto tiempo! — sonrió de oreja a oreja. Caminó hasta Marco y extendió los brazos para recibirlo con un abrazo.

Ace nunca había visto a aquel hombre en su vida, pero observó la mirada irritada del rubio y escuchó la risa de la mujer.

Marco no dejó envolverse en el abrazo y entró directo a la sala principal.

El pelirrojo se carcajeó y bajó los brazos.

— ¡Shanks! — gritó en voz baja la mujer, evitando no despertar al pequeño.

El pelirrojo se tapó la boca con una mano. Después fijó su vista en Ace.

— No te he visto por aquí antes — comentó Shanks.

— Soy Ace, ayudo en el restaurante de Thatch.

— Ace, yo soy Shanks, y la hermosa señorita de allá es mi esposa, Makino — habló el pelirrojo con orgullo y ternura en su voz.

— Gusto en conocerlos — hizo una pequeña reverencia y entró por donde Marco había desaparecido.

Justo a la entrada de la sala, de pie, como un guardaespaldas, se encontraba un hombre mucho más alto que el propio Shanks, de cabello gris y con un cigarro en la boca.

Edward Newgate se encontraba en su sillón, en medio de la habitación, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

Marco colocaba las cosas en la mesa frente a su padre. Iba destapando los recipientes con comida y distribuyéndolos. Ace se acercó y depositó sus bolsas en la mesa. Alrededor del improvisado comedor se encontraban tres sillas más, aparte del trono de Oyaji.

Newgate abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Ace de nuevo en el Moby Dick. Marco seguía enfrascado en su tarea, y su ceño aún estaba fruncido.

— ¿Cómo está Luffy? — preguntó Newgate.

— Está bien, el mismo niño hiperactivo de siempre.

El rubio alzó su mirada. Si había algo que era digno de verse, era el rostro de Ace iluminarse cada vez que hablaba de su hermano pequeño.

Luego de hablar por unos minutos sobre su estancia en la ciudad, Shanks entró al recinto con el bebé en brazos, seguido por Makino.

— Dormirá como una piedra por un par de horas — comentó Shanks en voz baja. Ambos, marido y mujer, tomaron asiento.

— Umm… creo que debería irme — habló el pelinegro, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

Marco asintió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Ace sentía la tensión que emanaba de Marco, pero realmente no entendía por qué, Shanks y Makino lucían inofensivos.

Ya afuera del edificio, Marco no dijo una sola palabra así que Ace, no sabiendo qué hacer o decir, dio media vuelta para marcharse.

— Ace — le llamó el rubio.

El chico se giró y vio cómo Marco se rascaba la nuca, claramente incómodo.

— Gracias, yoi.

Sólo un vistazo rápido al rostro del pelinegro le bastó para ver una gran sonrisa, con dientes y todo.

:::

La noche había caído y traía consigo un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Marco atizaba el fuego en la chimenea, soplando a las brasas de vez en cuando. Oyaji se empeñaba en calentarse “a la antigua”, y nadie le discutía porque era más fácil conseguir leña que pagar la cuota de electricidad inflada.

Su padre se encontraba en su cómodo sillón, donde permanecía desde la visita de Shanks. Tomaba sake ceremoniosamente desde un _sakazuki._

— ¿Qué es lo que harás, Marco? — su voz grave resonó en toda la habitación, donde sólo se encontraban ellos dos.

El aludido miraba confuso el fuego frente a él. Se incorporó del suelo, sacudió su pantalón y caminó hasta su padre. Se sirvió sake, regalo de Shanks, en otro pequeño y extendido plato.

— No soy yo quien debería decidirlo — se sentó en una silla y comenzó a tomar.

La nueva información que el pelirrojo les había entregado no era algo del otro mundo, pero no quería decir que no la tomarían en cuenta.

— Me refiero a Ace — interrumpió Newgate los pensamientos de su hijo.

Marco fijó su vista en Oyaji, quien lo miraba serio y expectante.

— ¿Qué con Ace, yoi? — replicó a la defensiva.

Newgate no pudo contenerse y emitió una de sus características carcajadas. Marco comenzaba a sentir que el fuego de la chimenea le quemaba la espalda.

— Puedo estar viejo, pero no ciego ni sordo — volvió a hablar y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios de forma involuntaria.

— No haré nada, no importa — espetó de pronto Marco. Que Izou hiciera burla de él era una cosa, pero que Oyaji decidiera intervenir le irritaba. Ya no era un niño, ¡maldición!

— Pero te importa a ti, hijo.

Ahora usaba la carta de llamarle hijo. Y vaya que funcionaba demasiado bien. La cara de Marco se coloreó de rojo, aunque era más de enojo que de vergüenza.

— ¡¿Cuál es el punto, de todos modos?! — azotó el _sakazuki_ en la mesa.

Era consciente de que aquellos desplantes sólo lo hacían ver más infantil ante los ojos de alguien tan viejo y experimentado como su padre, pero no podía contenerse, no en este asunto.

— Terminará yéndose o uniéndose a la milicia como su abuelo y se irá… — trataba de calmarse, y habló mucho más despacio y bajo de lo normal.

— Excusas — espetó con desdén.

Una nueva punzada de rabia atravesó a Marco, quien se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la chimenea una vez más. Los nudillos de sus manos se hacían blancos entre más apretaba los puños y el calor en su espalda era sustituido por un inminente frío.

— No es un crimen querer una propia familia, hijo — volvió a hablar Newgate, pero esta vez su tono era suave y reconfortante.

**7\. Fado**

Las semanas pasaron lentas y sin piedad. Thatch y el resto del personal trabajaban con más rapidez y eficacia de lo que Ace jamás había visto. Era como si estuvieran presionados por algo. Trató de averiguar si algo pasaba pero sólo recibió respuestas a medias y esquivas.

Sentir que le estaban ocultando algo, luego de pensar que había hecho amistades verdaderas y duraderas por primera vez en su vida, lo desanimó. Trataba de aparentar que no sucedía nada, pero en medio de sus descansos, el hermano de Marco observaba cómo Ace se había vuelto más irritable y distraído.

Continuaba ayudando después del cierre, pero sin nadie que entretuviera a Luffy en la cocina era más difícil que se estuviera quieto, por ello su ayuda era ocasional o cuando su hermano se quedaba a dormir en casa de alguno de sus amigos.

— Thatch, me voy — anunció el pelinegro desde la barra. Era un lunes por la tarde, los días más tranquilos de la semana.

— ¡Ace, espera! — llamó el cocinero.

Los ojos de Thatch estaban enmarcados por grandes ojeras, pero estaba alegre como siempre. Traía una bolsa de plástico sujeta por las asas. Juntó sus manos como si estuviera rezando y comenzó su letanía:

— ¿Podrías por favor llevar esto al Moby Dick? Lo haría yo pero tengo que refrigerar y cortar vegetales para mañana — el abatimiento se veía en toda su cara y semblante, como si no hubiera dormido bien por varias semanas.

— Claro… — contestó Ace y Thatch agradecido le tendió la bolsa.

— La oficina de Marco está pasando la antesala y es la única puerta a mano derecha. Ahí puedes dejarle la comida — sonrió.

El pelinegro asintió y se encaminó a la salida.

— No es tu culpa, ¿lo sabes, verdad? — resonó la voz de Thatch a sus espaldas —. Desde que Oyaji salió del hospital hemos estado pagando sus tratamientos, medicinas y encargándonos de algunas deudas y cuentas pendientes — explicó.

Ace se quedó inmóvil, repitiendo en su mente las palabras de su amigo. Después sonrió para sí y comenzó a andar de nuevo.

:::

En su estancia en aquella pequeña ciudad había descubierto algunos lugares interesantes. Un pequeño río donde los niños jugaban porque la corriente era ridícula para ser peligrosa. Un museo situado arriba de una gran cuesta, lleno de tumbas antiguas, por donde podía apreciarse la ciudad. Más a lo lejos, a las afueras, había cerros llenos de árboles perennes y cactus. Ace deseaba que la primavera llegara, así podría ver aquellos cerros tapizados de verde.

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Ace pensaba en un futuro al que podría acostumbrarse, por muy desafortunado que llegara a ser.

:::

No escuchaba ninguna señal de vida al otro lado de la puerta, pero decidió tocar de todos modos. Escuchó el rechinar de una silla y papeles moviéndose.

— Adelante, yoi — contestó una voz pastosa y somnolienta.

La última persona que espera ver era a Ace. Marco lo observó y parpadeó unos momentos para confirmar que la figura del pelinegro era real.

— Thatch dijo que te diera esto — alzó la bolsa y se adentró a la habitación.

Sólo había una pequeña ventana que iluminaba tenuemente el escritorio lleno de papeles. Marco se encontraba sentado en una silla vieja y usada. La luz estaba prendida pero sólo era un brillo amarillento y opaco.

— Gracias — contestó Marco y se aclaró la garganta.

Si el cocinero parecía desvelado, Marco parecía un muerto. Pálido, ojeroso, con el cabello más desordenado de lo normal, sus ojos se veían diminutos mientras escudriñaba su alrededor. Quizá lo había despertado.

Estiró sus brazos con toda la calma del mundo para hacerse de la bolsa, y tomó su dulce tiempo para destapar el recipiente y oler la comida. Su barba había crecido.

La vista de Ace deambuló por la habitación y posó su vista en el cesto de basura, atiborrado de latas vacías de bebidas energizantes.

— Mmm… — Ace trató de llamar la atención de Marco —. Luffy pregunta si aparecerás pronto por el restaurante — el rubio lo miraba con clara confusión en su rostro —, quiere saber cómo termina la historia de la ballena — agregó.

— Ah, — finalmente Marco dio señales de vida —. Sí, Laboon. Cuando termine estas cuentas, uh, la próxima semana, quizá — habló nervioso, observó la pila de papeles que tenía a su alrededor y cerró los ojos, dolido por la vista del trabajo restante.

— Luffy te extraña — soltó Ace con mucho esfuerzo. Una ceja de Marco se crispó, así que al menos estaba escuchando.

Luffy no lo había dicho, pero cada que alguien entraba a la cocina volteaba a la puerta y se decepcionaba cuando no era el rubio. Su afición por dibujar ballenas aumentó e incluso podría decirse que algunas _parecían_ ballenas.

— Y yo también… — susurró Ace sin pensarlo.

Marco abrió los ojos y la boca para decir algo, pero el pelinegro salió rápidamente de la habitación al momento que se escuchó decir aquello.

Se quedó observando por un momento hacia la nada, se pellizcó un brazo y sí, descubrió que eso sí había pasado. Retomó su deliciosa comida mientras sonreía estúpidamente.

**8\. Renacimiento**

_Estúpido, esto es muy estúpido_ , se repetía Marco una y otra vez en su mente. Tiró la colilla de cigarro y la pisoteó con su zapato. Se encontraba en la puerta de entrada para el personal del restaurante, a la hora en que Ace siempre tomaba su descanso. Cruzaba los brazos, los metía en los bolsillos de su pantalón, de su chamarra, jugaba con su bufanda, sacaba otro cigarro y al tratar de encenderlo se daba cuenta que sus manos temblaban.

Recargó su espalda en la pared y dio una larga calada al tabaco. De ahí se fue resbalando hasta quedar en cuclillas. Así se quedó por un buen rato.

:::

Para cuando la puerta se abrió Marco estaba en total control de sí mismo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Ace, quien se detuvo tan pronto como vio a Marco recargado, posiblemente esperándolo. _Sí, claro._

— Thatch está adentro — comentó Ace, subiendo el cierre de su chamarra para entretenerse. Ace nunca cerraba cierres, salvo por la bragueta del pantalón.

Marco aventó la colilla de cigarro y exhaló el humo, mirando hacia arriba.

— No vine a ver a Thatch — volvió su vista a Ace y se incorporó poco a poco sin dejar de ver al pelinegro, que no podía dejar de mirar al rubio.

— ¿Oh? — musitó Ace.

Marco cruzó decidido la distancia que los separaba, deteniéndose justo enfrente del pelinegro. Ace levantó ligeramente la vista, el rubio de cerca era un poquito más alto que él. El corazón de Ace retumbaba en su pecho y estaba casi seguro de que Marco podía escucharlo. Se armó de valor y levantó temeroso una mano, agarrando con fuerza uno de los extremos de la bufanda azul del rubio.

Marco suspiró, levantó una mano y acarició una mejilla de Ace. Se acercó y plantó un casto pero decidido beso en sus labios. Con la cercanía, Ace se dio cuenta que el corazón de Marco latía incluso más rápido que el de él. El rubio alejaba su rostro después de aquella efímera caricia, pero el pelinegro jaló con fuerza la bufanda, buscando la boca del mayor y demandando otro mejor primer beso. Marco estaba sorprendido pero pronto se dejó llevar a ese ritmo lleno de juventud y energía. El tabaco y comida de Thatch no era buena combinación, pero de alguna forma ambos lo pasaron por alto.

Se separaron cuando el aire se le terminó al pelinegro y comenzó a reír mientras miraba a todos lados menos a Marco, quien lo envolvió en un abrazo.

Ace sentía como si el invierno hubiera terminado, y los árboles de aquellos cerros rodeando la ciudad florecieran de repente.

— ¿No es un crimen, verdad? — habló Marco para sí, y enterró su nariz en el cabello de Ace, conociendo por primera vez su esencia.

— ¿De qué hablas? — le dio un golpe en la espalda y tomó la cara de Marco entre sus manos —. Tengo 22 años — habló con voz seria pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. 

Los labios de Marco se curvearon, y se acercó a Ace hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

De pronto, aquellos vacíos en sus vidas ya no parecían tan oscuros, ni tan solitarios.

**FIN**

**Marzo, 2014**

**Author's Note:**

> Vivo de café, pancito y comentarios. Por favor, escríbeme qué te pareció. Me encanta dejar y leer comentarios <3.  
> Marco volvió al manga, qué emoción <3.


End file.
